Croatoan and Chinese
by always-a-hp-girl
Summary: Dean x Charlie reunion


Charlie sighed. It'd been a long, hard day at the office and if she had to look at one more line of jquery she would scream. She left the skyscraper walking towards the El when suddenly her phone rang. "Oh no.." She said to herself reading the caller ID. Dean Winchester calling meant something terrible was haunting the streets of Chicago. Sighing again, she picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
"Hey Charlie, it's Dean Winchester."  
"So my caller ID tells me. What do you need?"  
"We've seen some weird attacks in your area and we though we'd call you to hunt and see you. We haven't seen you in awhile."  
She smiled, despite the fact that their lifestyle was totally erratic and crazy, she actually did miss the Winchester boys.  
"Is it alright if we see you today?" He said calmly. He really missed Charlie but couldn't tell her  
"i'm on the way home now, but we can grab dinner somewhere." She was smiling now.  
"That sounds perfect. What's near your house?" He hid his smile from Sam as he talked to her.  
"There's a diner..." She gave him the address. "I can be there in 20" she smiled, getting on the train

20 minutes later she was sitting across Dean and Sam. Dean, As usual was stuffing his face with a burger. Sam was barley touching his salad.  
Dean looked up and smiled. "Sorry.." He mumbled and wiped his face. He finished chewing and looked at Charlie. "How've you been?"  
"You know...the usual.. Work, obsessing, reading. How's the hunting?"  
"Hasn't been too bad. Lots of little cases here and there. More just traveling than cases."  
"And the reason you're here is..?"  
"Croatians." Sam said. She started at him blankly until Sam explained blankly.  
"So crazy zombie people are out to kill us?" She let out a sigh. "Worst video game nightmare come true." She muttered.  
Dean nodded as Sam explained. "You know this place better than us and we were hoping that you could help us.."  
"Me? How? What good am I?"  
"Char, you've helped us before. You literally have helped us in intense cases! Come on... It'll be like the old days."  
She bit her lip. "Well, I am bored of coding.." She smiled.  
Dean gave her a wide smile. "That's my Charlie!"

The next day she met them bright and early.  
"Hey you." Dean said yawning. "Sam is already cracking at the books. Do you still have your suit? We got to do some FBI stuff." She nodded, but she forgot how nerve wracking this job was. "You okay?" Dean asked.  
"Nervous."  
"Don't be Char. You'll do great." He said patting her back. She bit her lip but nodded.  
Dean smiled. "You can come into the room.. I'm just going to change into my suit and then we'll swing by your place so you can change. Is that cool?"

Thirty minutes later both of them were dressed and ready.  
Dean smiled and pulled a badge out for Charlie. "Agent Bones and I'm Agent Booth."  
"I'm an agent." She repeated, a little for clarification, mostly out of nerves.  
Dean grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly. "You'll be great."She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.  
Dean pulled into the crime scene and she took a deep breath. Even though it seemed like Charlie was frozen to the spot, they got through to the scene pretty effortlessly.

Dean got in the Impala. "See any clues?"  
"No sulphur. Any EMF?"  
"Nope. Did you see that blood written on the wall? That's a clue."  
"Well, yeah, but you didn't have to be a detective to notice it.."  
"Did you see how it was written? It wasn't written by the victim. It was written quick. There was salt in the blood."  
Her eyes widened. "what's that mean?"  
"That could mean a number of things. Hunters could have come in the middle of the murder and threw salt or that this Croat isn't affected by salt."  
"So how do we, uh, gank it?" She tried to pass off how uncomfortable it was using his phrasing  
"I don't know how.. We have to tell Sam."  
She nodded, fastening her seatbelt as dean drove off, back to Sam.

Sam was sitting with piles of research when Dean and Charlie entered. He put aside one stack just so that they were visible.  
"Hey Sammy." Dean said siting down.  
"did you find anything out?"  
"Salt in the blood."  
Sam nodded, seemingly unsurprised. "I was looking to cases, they're all like that in this area, I think they're evolving. Getting stronger.."  
"What the hell are we going to do?"  
"I'm still looking it up," he pointed to the stacks of paper  
Dean groaned. "I'm going to go get food. Do you guys want anything? I'll pick it up."  
"Chinese." Charlie called  
Dean smiled. 'Of course,' he thought, as he pulled out of the driveway. He had really missed Charlie's company.


End file.
